Odesta Love Story
by Girl of Ice
Summary: Finnick Odair, Son of Poseidon, leaves Camp for a girl in district 4 named Annie Cresta. Watch Odesta as they go through hardships and happiness. They reach a peaceful life with a daughter of their own, but once again, hardship strikes. Pairs: Odesta, OCxOC, some PoseidonxOC.


Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please read it. At first Finnick is not yet reaped for the Hunger Games, but later on he will be reaped. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter is under the sea, with Poseidon shielding them so it looks like the camp is on land and only people with the Camp ID or demigods can see it. They are not two separate camps; they become one camp named Camp Demigods, with Olympus next to the camp.**

_-Past-_

_A young man with jet black hair and striking sea green eyes stood at the shore of a beautiful beach, with an older looking man with the same features as him._

"_Father, I want to stay in Panem, in District 4." The young man said. The older man looked shocked._

"_Son, why? Here it is safe, with no danger of monsters. There you might be reaped for the Hunger Games, you will attract mutts, and also you might reveal our identity." The older man argued._

"_I met a girl named Annie Cresta, during the time I was looking for demigods in district 4. She really caught my attention; she wasn't like any other girls who drool over me, but she was more beautiful than any of them. We became fast friends, and now I asked her to be with me, to be my girlfriend." The young man replied._

_The older man sighed. "I probably can't change your mind… Finnick, promise me that you'll survive, don't get killed by mutts, or die in the hunger games. You're my only son, and your mother and I will be devastated if you died," he paused. "If only you had chosen immortality… Percy refused and now he is dead… but I hope he is happy with Annabeth in the underworld…"_

"_Father, you know I wouldn't leave Annie for immortality. But I promise to survive… I swear on the Styx."_

_The father ruffled his son's messy hair. "Just like Percy… Loyal and brave. You are truly my son."_

-Years later (Reaping Day for Finnick)-

"Finnick, wake up!" A voice that sounded familiar called.

"5 more minutes..." I moaned sleepily.

"FINNICK ODAIR! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! IT'S THE REAPING DAY!"

I shot up from my bed and jumped right up. "Oww! My ear hurts… Chill, mom!"

I grabbed the nearest clothes I could find which happened to be my tank top.

"Today's the reaping day! Dress properly!" My mom said as she snatched the tank top and handed me a white suit with a sea green blouse. "Change quickly, oh and brush your hair! It's super messy." And she slammed the door closed.

"Okay, okay… Wonder why my dad took a liking to my mom." I thought aloud as I changed into the suit.

"EXCUSE ME?" My mom screamed from downstairs.

"Nothing!" I sighed and proceeded to brush my hair and gel it. I rushed down stairs and said a quick good morning to my mom and sat down at the table.

"No good morning for me?" I heard a voice that was very familiar to me. As I looked up, I saw a man with the same features as me, jet black hair and sea green eyes. I gasped. It was the God of the Seas. The Shaker of the Earth. But to me he was…

"Dad?!" I shouted in delight. "I missed you! Howiscampdemigods? Andthegods? Ohand-" I rambled on till my dad stopped me.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Excited to see me? I came to see you for the reaping day. But there is no time for happy talk; I bring bad news about Finnick."

My smile dropped.

My mother was the one to answer. She might have shouted at me, but she really cares for me. You know I was being sarcastic about the time I said I wonder why my dad fell for her, but you probably knew that. But anyways, she looked really worried.

"What…? What could happen-" My mom stopped talking and froze. "Unless… today is reaping day…" My dad looked sad.

"Yes. He will be reaped for the 75th Annual Hunger Games."

I didn't cry. An Odair doesn't cry. "Dad… will I win? I can't just leave Annie alone…"

"I don't know…" he sighed. "You control your own fate. It's your decision that leads to your death, or your survival."

My mother frowned. "But doesn't the fates control fate?"

"Finnick makes the decision. The fates can only alter it so that the story will change, but the ending will always be the same. For example if Finnick makes the right choice and he becomes the winner, the Fates can't make him die, only change the way he becomes the winner."

I felt a kind of hope that I could win. I had the skills from Camp.

"Well it's about time for me to go, isn't it?" Poseidon smiled. "Marina **(That's Finnick's Mom) **Remember I will always love you. Come to the water for help.Son, I hope you win the Games and come back. Make the right choice. _Brace yourself_."

**There we go! First chapter. Hope you liked it! It's kind of short, but I wanted to end it with a cool sentence (the brace yourself part) Next chapter is… *dramatic sound* FINNICK'S REAPING DAY! I will probably write the next chapter tomorrow or next week on Saturday. Meanwhile, please review, comment, like, etc. Thanks so much! **

**-Emily Odair-Cresta**


End file.
